


Camarilla - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1188]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Uh oh. Diane and Kort are planning something. What are they up to? Why is Kort so interested in helping Diane out? Can Ducky and the group stop them?





	Camarilla - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/01/2002 for the word [camarilla](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/01/camarilla).
> 
> camarilla  
> A group of secret and often scheming advisers,as of a king; a cabal or clique.
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I know. I know. I have other series that I'm placing on hold to write this one, but I love beauty and the beast and wanted to do a tribute of sorts to it for Christmas. I will continue the other series in January and finish them eventually I promise. 

No one but the members themselves knew of the camarilla. It consisted of Diane, Kort, and a few others that they’d recruited to help them undermine the kingdom. Diane was the main face of the secret advisors when it came to trying to influence the other advisors to vote her way. 

Kort was the one who worked in the background trying to find out information by sneaking around and pretending to be other people to get more information. He was also the one sent out to kill anyone actively preventing their plans from going through. With Gibbs missing it was Trent’s job to make sure King Gibbs stayed missing and to retrieve Abby and Bert as they were the hope for the kingdom. 

He had figured out in the first few days of Gibbs going missing that Gibbs had taken his boat out somewhere. He’d quickly decided to take advantage of Ducky’s preoccupation to try to steal Abby and Bert back while he sent out some people on boats to see if they could figure out where exactly Gibbs had disappeared to. He hoped that by the time he retrieved Abby and Bert he would know where exactly Gibbs was and could actually kill the guy.

He’d been trying to get rid of Gibbs for a number of years, but Ducky’s protections had so far prevented Kort from being able to kill Gibbs. He hoped that with Gibbs not on the palace grounds and Ducky stuck there that he would be able to find Gibbs and kill him before Ducky could do anything. Trent had his own beef with Gibbs.

He didn’t really care about Diane’s feud with Gibbs or his father. He only worked with her because it gave him a better chance of getting revenge on Gibbs. You see Kort was actually from the neighboring kingdom Gibbs’ first wife Shannon had come from.

Shannon had always been the odd one out in that town, but he didn’t care. He’d wanted her for himself. He’d even asked her out, but she’d turned him down.

He’d tried multiple times to get her to go out with him and every time the response was the same. When she’d accepted the proposal to marry Gibbs, a cold rage had filled him. He didn’t understand what Gibbs had that he didn’t.

He’d planned to kill Gibbs so that he could win Shannon over and make her his. Unfortunately, Shannon and the monster child that she’d had with Gibbs, Kelly, had both died before he could. He knew it was all Gibbs’ fault. 

He didn’t know how, but he knew that somehow it was Gibbs’ fault and he was determined to get his revenge for taking Shannon away from him and then additional revenge for letting Shannon die. He’d been shocked when Gibbs had received a marriage proposal from Diane. Why were multiple women lining up to be Gibbs’ wives?

What did Gibbs have that he didn’t? Kort didn’t understand. He’d started to get closer to Diane intending to lure her away from Gibbs. 

That was when he realized that Diane had a plan of her own to ruin Gibbs. He’d immediately offered to help under the belief that the enemy of his enemy was his friend. He couldn’t wait for Gibbs to get what he deserved. 

Now if only the people he’d sent out to find Gibbs would return and tell him where Gibbs was hiding. Unfortunately, even with Ducky distracted he still hadn’t been able to retrieve Abby and Bert. He was afraid that he would need Diane’s help in order to do so and he knew she wouldn’t like that.

Still he would keep trying until he retrieved them or until he got frustrated enough to give up and search for Gibbs on his own or until someone told him where Gibbs was. Diane was trying to work things through the counsel, but he was pretty sure things were not going as easily as she had expected. Kort could tell that Diane was not getting her way simply based on her temper and how much it was flaring.

Meanwhile since the counsel couldn’t come to an agreement at all, Ducky was trying to rally his friends to go on an unofficial search for Gibbs. He didn’t have many, but he did have a few. 

Timothy McGee had taken one look at Ducky when he asked him to go searching for Gibbs and stammered, “I can’t go I get seasick.”

Ducky had sighed. Tim would have been great as he was one of the best at solving the Sherlock Holmes mysteries, but if Tim couldn’t do it he would have to find someone else. His next try was another amateur sleuth by the name of Ellie Bishop. 

She always had a wacky theory about their Sherlock Holmes cases. Somehow her crazy theories often ended up to be the correct solution. Ducky really didn’t know how she did it, but he hoped that she would be willing to carry out this favor for him. 

Ducky was relieved when Bishop agreed to search for Gibbs, but he couldn’t stop there. He knew he would need more than one searcher to find Gibbs. Gibbs was always good at hiding when he didn’t want to be found and the chances of only one searcher, even an amazing one, finding him were slim.

Unfortunately he was running out of member’s of The Sherlock’s, his amateur sleuthing club, to ask to search for Gibbs. He had a few more he could ask, but he was worried it wouldn’t be enough. Fortunately, all three other members agreed to search for Gibbs. 

Ducky breathed a sigh of relief and hoped that one of them would find Gibbs, but he worried that there was some strong magic at work here. He didn’t know if it was Diane’s magic or if there was someone else with magic sneaking around, but he knew for a fact that Gibbs’ rooms had been broken into multiple times. So far nothing had been taken, but Ducky feared it was only a matter of time before something was. He only hoped that when it happened it wasn’t anything that was needed to break the curse on the kingdom and particularly on Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
